Rio congelado
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Será que Camus sempre teve a frieza das Doze Casas? Será que ele nunca foi arrebatado por forças maiores do que ele mesmo? Por cima, o rio está congelado. Mas, por baixo, a correnteza segue impetuosa.


**Notas: **Apesar de Hyoga ser de longe a minha vítima favorita, nunca escrevi nada sobre o Camus, especificamente. Este é o resultado da minha tentativa. Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Rio Congelado<strong>

* * *

><p>Camus derramou litros de gasolina na caixa de fotografias dela, até se certificar de que a última gota do galão pingasse sobre o olho desbotado. Devolveu o recipiente ao chão, olhou em volta, para as cadeiras nas quais eles sentaram e para a cama na qual dormiram. Abriu a garrafa de álcool do armário, uma vez que gastara os galões, e molhou o colchão inteiro, centímetro a centímetro, calculando mentalmente quanto volume do líquido devia jogar para que toda a área fosse coberta de maneira uniforme.<p>

Riscou alguns fósforos e jogou-os em lugares específicos: no armário de roupas, na mesa, na estante e na cama. Pela brisa das duas janelas abertas, não era difícil determinar a direção do fogo, e Camus tinha certeza absoluta de que tudo seria devidamente reduzido a cinzas. Saiu pela porta da frente e afastou-se da cabana sem olhar para trás. Agora não poderia mais voltar.

Dirigiu-se a um rio que sempre ficava congelado naquela época. Não era permitido, no entanto, andar sobre ele, pois a camada de gelo na superfície não era lá muito resistente, e já matara uma criança da aldeia onde ele estava morando. Por baixo daquele gelo, nem parecia que a água corria, pronta para engolir qualquer um que nela se acidentasse. Toda vez que contemplava aquela paisagem, tinha a sensação de o estômago flutuar, deixando um vácuo que não podia ser preenchido por nada. Talvez, pensou, Inna teria completado o buraco com uma torrente de beijos enlouquecidos, daqueles que só ela era capaz de dar.

* * *

><p>Inna fora sua serva nos primeiros meses. Depois, amada. Quando Camus decidiu se mudar para a Sibéria, a fim de intensificar seu treino, foi seguido por ela e quase a denunciou quando soube; impedido de última hora pela ideia insuportável de matá-la com as próprias mãos. Inna tinha claramente traído o Santuário, e havia provas suficientes para que ele a executasse, sem necessidade de levá-la de volta. Mandou que sumisse e nunca mais voltasse. A resposta dela foi um não tão decidido quanto o de um cavaleiro diante da proposta de trair Athena, ainda que a decisão o matasse.<p>

Acabou deixando. Afinal, um servo a mais ou a menos não era lá uma diferença tão grande para o Santuário. Duvidava que o mestre fosse a fundo nessa história, a ponto de pagar passagens aos soldados para irem atrás dela. Economicamente não valia a pena, e ele sempre poderia mentir e dizer que era impossível localizá-la. Assim suas noites com ela não seriam preocupantes.

Assim imaginara. Só que Inna só representava o que de pior havia nele. Um cavaleiro de ouro tinha a obrigação de servir de exemplo de perfeição aos demais, algo que Camus não estava sendo. Estava encobrindo uma fugitiva, colocando outra pessoa acima da deusa Athena, e isso era inconcebível. Ela era apenas uma serva tola. Uma serva com a coragem de um leão.

Depois do amor, batia uma culpa que rendia horas de insônia, enquanto Inna, ao seu lado, tinha um sono tão pesado que não havia trovão que a despertasse. Não tinha sequer um fragmento de culpa em seu crime, tanto que parecia uma maldição. Camus simplesmente não conseguia compreender como uma pessoa tão boa e inteligente se dizia realizada depois de trair o Santuário. Ela se esforçava para aprender russo – e aprendia bem – com a ambição de se tornar uma nativa de Kohotek. Camus lembrou que foi mais ou menos nessa época que os aldeões resolveram chamá-la, por causa de sua personalidade, de Inna, apelido adotado por ela de imediato.

Certo dia, a culpa se tornou insuportável. Camus decidiu dar um final coerente para aquela história. Inna tinha quebrado uma das leis mais conhecidas do Santuário, e tinha de pagar com a vida. Depois do sexo, ele esperou pelo sono pesado. Inna nem saberia o que a abatera, e nem sentiria dor. Como ela não manuseava cosmos, seria uma tarefa muito fácil para ele. Apoiou os joelhos na cama de modo que ela ficasse por entre suas pernas. Ergueu a mão e queimou o cosmos. Era um golpe simples, mesmo para um discípulo de cavaleiro.

Inna despertou. Ficou surpresa por não mais de dois segundos. Ajeitou-se no colchão e sorriu, com o ar de quem ainda não tinha acordado por completo. Como quando eles conversavam na cama, apoiou a cabeça sobre o braço esquerdo, completamente relaxada, e Camus perguntou-se se aquilo era a confiança de que ele não teria coragem.

"Preferia que tivesse me dito sobre isso, Camus. Não precisava fazer escondido, era só pedir..."

"Pedir para matá-la? Isso não faz sentido."

"É claro que faz. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, e eu sou uma fugitiva do Santuário. Você está em seu direito."

"Todos os seres vivos lutam pela sobrevivência. Isso é que faz sentido."

"Quando eu decidi vir para cá, foi porque resolvi que não quero morrer pela sobrevivência, mas por outra pessoa."

Como matar? Um pouco de cosmos direcionado e controlado contra o pescoço dela funcionaria como uma lâmina improvisada feito a do Shura. Um movimento mais brusco separaria a cabeça do corpo de maneira eficiente, antes que ela pudesse gritar. Depois ele só teria de enterrar o corpo e se retratar com o Santuário. Levaria uma punição justa e logo voltaria a dormir melhor. Tecnicamente era tudo muito simples.

Camus se jogou para o lado e se encolheu sob as cobertas o mais rápido possível. Estava confuso, e um verdadeiro cavaleiro jamais deveria ser assim. Tivesse ignorado a atração pela serva em primeiro lugar! Agora matá-la era quase um suicídio. Não aguentava mais aquele tormento. Queria outra vida, outros problemas. Queria e não queria ter se apaixonado.

Não rejeitou os afagos dela quando uma lágrima escapou dos olhos.

* * *

><p>Uma cadeira e uma corda. Era muito fácil dar cabo da própria vida. Quando Camus viu o corpo de Inna pendendo na cozinha na manhã seguinte, com o café da manhã para uma pessoa sobre a mesa, teve certeza de que ele era o único culpado daquela história. Seres humanos carregavam paixão em excesso, e a paixão confundia um cavaleiro de Athena. Inna não tinha culpa por seus sentimentos. Mas ele, sim.<p>

* * *

><p>O rio era um bom lugar para ir pensar. Por baixo daqueles sete centímetros de gelo, existia uma correnteza que nunca se congelaria. Camus via naquela imagem uma metáfora de um verdadeiro cavaleiro. A camada de gelo era como um guerreiro devia ser por fora: sempre impiedoso e sem sentimentos. E a água era o fluxo de sensações por baixo, naturais para o ser humano, que devia permanecer sempre oculto e longe da máscara de guerreiro.<p>

Ele bem tinha vontade de atirar um golpe de cosmos contra o rio e congelá-lo até o fundo, permanentemente. Entretanto, se resolvesse fazer tamanha besteira, condenaria os moradores de Kohotek, que dependiam daquela água para a sobrevivência. Mas se aquela camada de gelo fosse mais grossa... se tivesse uns vinte centímetros a mais de espessura, seria uma metáfora muito mais precisa do que seria um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Quem sabe daqui a um mês, quando as temperaturas chegassem ao limite do negativo, aquele rio virasse um exemplo mais próximo do que imaginava?

* * *

><p>Arranjar discípulos foi uma boa maneira de ocupar a mente e afastá-lo de memórias que ele preferia manter congeladas. Em vez de perder tempo com velhices inúteis, preferia pensar nos exercícios físicos a passar para os meninos, nas palavras mais adequadas para explicar a essência do cosmos, na quantidade de horas de que precisariam para treinar cada uma das lições.<p>

Um dos discípulos parecia muito bem ajustado à vida como cavaleiro. Dizia que seu sonho era lutar pela paz e pela justiça, e que deveria ser impiedoso com seus inimigos. Certo. Já o outro, chamado Hyoga, era o garoto-problema. Queria se tornar forte para resgatar o corpo da mãe do fundo do mar, e não tinha compreendido que um cavaleiro devia ser um rio congelado. Era uma preocupação. Mesmo que fosse chato para o discípulo, Camus arranjava paciência para repetir, todos os dias, que um verdadeiro cavaleiro não devia lutar por motivos egoístas. Hyoga escutava, mas não aceitava.

Hyoga foi o discípulo mais teimoso que teve em vida. Por esse motivo, apesar de não valorizar mais um discípulo em relação a outro, acabava sempre indo acompanhar o treino do menino. Não se tratava de uma desconfiança, pois Hyoga era obediente, esforçado, e se lançava sem medo aos exercícios. Quem sabe ele acabasse compreendendo, vendo o seu exemplo, que lutar pela obsessão pela mãe era errado?

Todavia, nem todos os costumes relacionados à mãe eram ruins. Camus até reconhecia que alguns seriam úteis no futuro, como o aprendizado da língua japonesa. Poucos cavaleiros estavam habilitados a fazer missões no Japão, e Hyoga seria uma boa aquisição ao Santuário. Por esse motivo, respeitava os horários de estudo do discípulo, quando ele se sentava à mesa da sala, espalhando folhas, livros e um dicionário, e passava a treinar a leitura daquela infinidade de ideogramas, que, para Camus, não passavam de um monte de tracinhos.

De vez em quando, a curiosidade batia, e Camus perguntava sobre uma palavra ou outra. Descobriu depois de um tempo que era possível escrever o nome de Hyoga com aqueles caracteres. E não é que o primeiro dos dois ideogramas significava 'gelo'? Quando ouviu aquilo, Camus rapidamente riu e apressou-se para comentar que seu cosmos combinava muito bem com o discípulo. Então, mais uma vez, insistiu que Hyoga devia ser frio como o gelo de seu nome.

Deixou que ele continuasse seus complicados estudos. Foi para o quarto, deitou na cama e tirou do bolso um pedaço de papel corroído nas bordas e todo amassado. Nele estava escrito: 'obrigada, Camus'. Era o bilhete de despedida de Inna, o único objeto dela que Camus guardou, com a finalidade de sempre se lembrar das consequências de ser levado por sentimentos.

Por que ele se lembrara daquilo? Bem, não importava. Ainda precisava decidir se os meninos lutariam por uma ou duas horas no dia seguinte...

* * *

><p>Com o retorno do verão, o rio perdia a camada de gelo que Camus sempre admirava e exibia suas águas velozes como um pavão a expandir sua cauda, exuberante. Com o degelo, o volume da água aumentava, e as margens ganhavam um tom esverdeado de musgo. Não tinha nada a ver com a metáfora do 'rio congelado', mas ele ia lá para treinar, mesmo assim.<p>

"Mestre?"

Camus parou e olhou para Hyoga, molhado e ferido, mais do que o normal.

"Sim?"

"Mestre... Nem sei como falar isso..."

Não respondeu. Camus não gostava quando pessoas se preparavam para dar uma notícia e tinha vontade de cortá-las. Em vez disso, preferia manter a pose racional, como um verdadeiro cavaleiro tinha de ser.

"Isaac morreu. Ele se sacrificou para salvar a minha vida, quando... quando eu tentei ir ver a minha mãe. Eu... Eu sinto muito. Pode me dar a punição que quiser, eu vou aceitar!"

Isso explicava os olhos molhados do garoto. Isaac era o seu melhor amigo. Camus fitou de volta friamente, sem demonstrar surpresa, tristeza ou raiva. Era um rosto sem sentimentos.

"Isso é consequência do seu sentimentalismo exagerado, Hyoga. Eu já te disse que você precisa se livrar desses sentimentos, se quiser se tornar um cavaleiro."

"Sim... Por favor, mestre, me dê a punição. Eu sei que mereço."  
>"Acho que você já foi punido o bastante. Agora esqueça o Isaac e vá treinar. Você ainda quer ser um cavaleiro, não quer?"<p>

"Esquecer? Como posso esquecer o meu melhor amigo? E como você pode esquecer o Isaac, mestre, ele é o seu discípulo!"

"Ele está morto. Mortos não são mais discípulos."

"Mas, mestre, já faz cinco anos, não é possível que não sinta nada!"

Para provar a sua posição, Camus ignorou as palavras do discípulo e continuou treinando. Hyoga devia ser igual. Devia esquecer a morte de Isaac e seguir adiante, sem demonstrar tristeza. Para aplicar golpes de gelo, era fundamental treinar os ataques normais, até porque as condições do corpo decairiam após algum tempo sem muitos exercícios. Ritmo e postura eram sua prioridade no momento.

Revoltado, Hyoga saiu correndo. Camus parou. Soltou um longo suspiro. Isaac teria sido um ótimo cavaleiro, ele podia sentir. Hyoga era um bom rapaz, mas ainda estava longe demais do ideal de cavaleiro, e corria o risco de não se tornar um guerreiro a viver muitos meses depois de concluir o treino.

Isaac fora um bom rapaz.

* * *

><p>Se vivesse mil anos, por mil anos treinaria ali. Observaria o rio mudar ao longo das estações, às vezes congelado, às vezes corrente. Como se tratava de uma região montanhosa, quando o volume de água era muito grande, a correnteza se tornava relativamente forte. E era quando Camus mais sentia vontade de congelá-lo de volta.<p>

Gostava do rio. Se mesmo no verão costumava ir para lá, talvez a desculpa do 'rio congelado' não fosse assim tão verdade. Podia treinar em muitos lugares: nas planícies, nas montanhas, no mar... Preferia o rio. Era uma daquelas coisas que a razão não explicava, e à qual Camus não dava muita atenção. Simplesmente ia até o rio, passava o dia treinando, monitorava Hyoga e voltava para casa. Um modelo a ser repetido cotidianamente, igual a uma máquina.

Em breve não o veria mais. Hyoga tinha arranjado uma bela confusão com o Santuário e agora era tido como um inimigo. Seu dever, como cavaleiro, era matá-lo. Camus já tinha as coisas prontas para a viagem, e agora só lhe restava uma última visita ao rio.

Tirou o bilhete de Inna e o colocou gentilmente na água. Aos poucos, a corrente arrastou as duas palavras embora de sua vida. Camus observou, com o semblante neutro. Adeus ao último objeto de Inna. Por falar em Inna, ele já não conseguia mais se lembrar ao certo como era o seu rosto. Nem a forma do seu corpo nu. Nem o perfume. Nem sequer a voz.

Entretanto, jamais se esqueceria da violência de seus beijos.


End file.
